The goal ofthe Metabolomics Core (Core D) is to provide a central resource that will facilitate high throughput characterization ofthe metabolome in influenza virus infected cells and fissues. We will validate relevant metabolites and localize metabolites within infected fissues samples. The core will also design strategies to uncover host metabolic pathways that are impacted by, and that influence influenza virus infecfion and disease pathogenesis.